thenunyclubfandomcom-20200213-history
TNC TALK: SEASON 1: EPISODE 8: Tribute To Thuny
R: “Welcome to another edition of TNC Talk. I'm your host Rolfy here along with Nunymare, my partner. Every week on TNC Talk we answer the questions from stuffies all over the Nuny World whether it be the capital imperial central of Nunyland, or the desolate reaches of Shellyland!” N: "Hello, I'm Nunymare here and let's get started!" R: “In our land, there are those who are famous, and those who aren’t. Just because someone isn’t famous doesn’t mean they aren’t a hero in everyday life right?” N: “Heh, whatever! I’m a hero AND I’m famous! Double whammy! Kung pow chicken!” R: “… Well what would you think if someone told you that there was a mare that saved his mother from death, avenged his father, and helped his best friend… NUNY, become who he was today?” N: “No… you don’t mean…- R: “Yeah…- N: “Did you know that it started out as Dumyland ruling our world? Thunymare ended this…” R: “And he prevented a disaster for the future of Nunyland.” N: “You don’t hear about him in the newspaper…” R: “He isn’t you average hero… but he is probably the greatest guy I’ve ever met. Everyone, please show your reverence as we sit here today and sit here with the mighty… Thunymare.” ------------------------- GUEST: “Hello.” N: “THUNYMARE! Hey bud! What’s cooking?” R: “Now not too many of you folks may know Thunymare. But the truth is, he’s been through a lot of sad things.” N: “Tell us the story about your childhood, Thunymare!” GUEST: “I was born into poverty in Southern Dumyland, a place where you do not want to hear about. Here, kids competed to snatch a bread crumb, and here, a gang ruled the streets. The strongest gang in Dumyland in fact: The Dumbo Network.” N: “Hahahahaha! The Dumbo Network!” GUEST: “Yes. Smuggling, trespassing, assault… they could do it all! And Dumymare was being a stupid moron at the time, not even bothering to strengthen the defenses on his land. So basically this clan dominated South Dumyland… and no one cared about it.” N: “Hah! My land would never fall into such evil hands!” R: “You never know Nuny, Dumyland used to be a prosperous place. There were people just like us.” ] GUEST: “The Dumbo Network quickly enlisted our family as potential slaves, but Father Thuny would just not accept that. He enlisted me in a Kung Fu school with the money he had, and according to the laws of the Dumbo Network, I was safe as long as I became a Kung Fu master.” N: “Soooooooooo cheesy man… Kung Fu? Dude, You should learn NMA (Nuny Martial Art), it owns!” GUEST: “I am simply stating the facts. So there I was, at a school. A struggling student in fact… And If I couldn’t become a master in a few days, I’d be Dumbo meat. By then, my parents were already slaves, and we were separated from each other. The last thing my father gave to me was his favorite tophat. The best thing he could afford. It was stinky, rugged, but it meant so much to me. The following days were the worst day of my lives.” R: “Poor Thunyma- N: “Tell them about the time where we owned like, half of the Dumbos!” GUEST: “I was getting there. Nuny, you were impatient once, and it almost cost you your life.” R: “What’s this?” GUEST: “Well I suppose I’ll tell you. I had… powers inside of me. I easily bested my Kung Fu master and my signature move was tipping my hat to everyone who faced me. As soon as I tipped that hat, people knew it was over. So there I was a master, and the second best in the class was a visitor at Dumyland with so much potential.” N: “MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” GUEST: “Yes, but the problem was, Nuny wasn’t master level. And even though he didn’t know a thing about the Dumbo Network, he was a prime slave for the DN.” N: “Hehe! Then???” GUEST: “Well, then we became best friends, and after I told him about the Dumbo Network, Nuny became critically scared. We figured only one thing would work, we had to escape.” R: “As you could see, this proved that Thunymare had an extremely kind heart from the start, putting his own life on the line for someone else.” GUEST: “This was no someone. I saw great potential in Nuny’s eyes. Unlike me, I knew that one day Nuny would be famous and adored. And even though we were the best of friends, I would always be lurking in the shadow, the truth to the plot…” N: “You don’t know how kind Thunymare is…” GUEST: “Anyways, Dumbo had sentries everywhere, and especially around every Kung Fu school. Even if we developed a small ARMY of the students, the sentries around my school would outnumber us 15 to 1. And the Dumbo Network wasn’t known to be forgiving…” N: “Sigh, that’s one thing I never understood about Thunymare. I kept on telling him, they’d die in slavery anyways… but Thuny was a hero… he wouldn’t let one mare die. Not even one.” GUEST: “I suppose so. So… we were caught, and no one was with us, just me and Nunymare. The sentries questioned us, and decided that killing Nuny was nescesary… I could be left for trial. I would not stand for that, and so in one swift blow, I started to tip my hat. The next thing you know, 15 goonmares were on the ground rubbing their skull stuffing…” N: “Meh! Don’t forget I helped you take down the dude who was about to ambush you!” R: “Haha, so the mighty Nuny wasn’t so mighty after all, compared to Thunymare.” N: “Seriously! One second you see his hat come off his head, the next he’s ‘woooooow this and wachaa that.’ Wonder how he’d do against Rolfy…” GUEST: “We soon escaped the border land to an unknown land. We put a flag down, this was unknown, this was new. And this grew to modern day Nunyland, Rolfyland, Duckduckland, etc. Basically every one of the united nations was co founded by Nuny and me.” R: “Seriously????? So basically all our lands used to be ThNunyland???” GUEST: “No. Quite different. I told you I was modest and would never ever have even a part of my name in this massive land’s name. And besides, I had some visits I had to make. And without a word, I disappeared into the shadows.” N: “Seriously! It’s so freaky when Thunymare does that. I was looking for him for a day, but soon the few Nunylanders told me that he had gone back to Dumyland. I was crestfallen.” R: “Haha! I see where this is going! At the time, you thought Thunymare betrayed you and were going to turn you in to Dumymare. And with their numbers, they’d quickly overthrow you in no time at all!” N: “Heeh! So this would mean the GNW1 would have started much sooner. But Thunymare didn’t turn me in, in fact, he made such a good job of keeping a low profile that I almost didn’t recognize him, two years later, when I saw him at one of my roadside inns, with his mother sprawled on his back.” GUEST: “Yes, it was true, those years; I went back far into the reaches of Dumbo territory and found that my mother was traded to Rumbo, one of Dumbo’s top gang advisors. She was in critical health, and was still forced to work her guts out. If this kept on going she would’ve ended up like my ‘missing father.’ There was no more of a choice. I assassinated Rumbo, and hightailed it out of there with as many slaves as I could… to freedom, to a better life…” R: “What was the point of taking one’s life for another? Why kill when you could injure, even paralyze Rumbo?” GUEST: “Perhaps that is when rage kicked in. A good chance was that my dad died at the feet of Rumbo. He perished. He refused to serve… And he was… silenced.” N: “Sigh, let us move on to better days. Let’s go forward five years. The days were not much better, but the small populations of Nunyland had something Dumyland would never have dreamed of. A leader council. From many sides, main stuffies were dividing the lands creating a strong, steady defense. Stuffies like Bunnybunny and Duckduck came into play… the die was cast. And now Thunymare was off again.” GUEST: “I still remember saying to my mother, ‘this is for my own good, ma’. I was going out to take on the Dumbo Network…” R: “Epic!” GUEST: “Right at that moment, Dumbo Network was taking over all of Dumyland. And as much as I hated Dumymare, his (slighty) hard earned land would not fall into the hands of these tyrants… Now there was one thing I always remembered about every Dumbonian… they had a breath that would send Unsanitarymare home. But unlike USM, they never used it for an attack. But for emergency.” N: “Oh yeah! Remember Tumbo? He had breath that could put out a dragon!” GUEST: “Me and a small squad composed of men who I swore not to disclose their name charged towards the very heart of the Dumbo territory. Cloaked in black robes with anti smell defenses and with only a small dagger, us assassins set out to do one thing: avenge our people and take out Dumbo.” R: “In essence… you were really helping our enemies that nearly took us out a few months ago?” GUEST: “Remember. They may be our enemy. But they have lives too. And although some can be truly dimwitted, we must remember, inside, they have a heart…” N: “Except for Retardedmare! SEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWAWA… That was weird.” GUEST: “Dumbo was no challenge to kill, it was just the words he said before I did it that haunted me… ‘Your father died horribly, and you will too one day.’ They were definitely not warming, and I silenced him… for my father, for a better future.” R: “And through all these years, you’ve been such a great hero and you never told anyone? How can you ever upkeep that reputation???” GUEST: “It’s easy. You live and learn, and you listen… You ‘go with the flow’… You fade into the shadows…” ----BLACKOUT---- N: “Uh, we had some slight difficulties there with the lighting, sorry, now back to the show.” R: “So Thu- wait a minute! Where’s Thunymare?” N: “…” R: “…” N: “Well, this shows that perhaps the life of a true hero is not always pretty.” R: “You see death.” N: “You see suffering.” R: “You fight for your life…” GUEST: “But you feel at peace.” --------------------------- N and R: “That was weird, but he left…… again… R: “Well, tick tock! No time on the clock!” N: “We’ve ran out of time once again!!! This was one heck of an episode, and I hope all you stuffies remember how we truly came to be able stuffies and not slaves… Let’s have a minute of silence for Thu- awwwww, screw it! We gotta go!” R:"Well, that concludes this week's edition of TNC Talk. I'm Rolfy Chung-Sung-Tu Zhou.” N:"And I'm Nunymare Teddy Towowel." R:N:"And thank you for joining us on this weeks edition on TNC Talk!" R:"Cya next week!"